


This portrait off paper

by Yanthara



Series: Photo Series [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, light petplay, plays between CoLS and CoHF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanthara/pseuds/Yanthara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary is looking for Jace. In his room she didn't found her boyfriend. But some interesting photos. The curiosity made her looking at the pictures, and what she saw wasn't something she as like. Not at all. Jace catched her, looking at his pictures and throw her out of his room, dedicated to the photographs from him and his friend and get lost in memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dies Bildnis aus Papier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712282) by [Yanthara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanthara/pseuds/Yanthara). 



> Sorry for my bad english, it's not my native language - in case there are mistakes, please correct me

Clary was in the institute looking for Jace. Of course, she looked in his room first. She knocked timid on the door, as there was no reaction, she opened the door cautiously and entered the room . In his room was as always everything neat. The only thing that was a little out of place was the smallwooden box on his bedside table. The box, which he had received from Amati, with the memories of his father. Clary saw that the lid of the box was slightly open, because some pieces of paper looked out of the box. Curious, she went to the bedside table and picked up the box. Actually, she knew what was in the box, but the paper which looked out of the box did not look like letters. She opened the box and was surprised that there were photos. In fact there were Polaroid photos. 

The redhead grabbed the pictures and was shocked when she saw Sebastian in the first pictures. But she never had her brother seen so peaceful, he slept on the photo, his hard and stern facial expressions had become softer by the relaxed sleep. She could see his scars on his back, so she gently stroked her thumb over the picture. Although she felt nothing but disgust for him, but in this point she felt sorry for Sebastian. She sat down on the bed and looked at the pictures. Suddenly she had a picture of Jace and Sebastian which show the London Eye in the background in her hand. Clary looked at the picture closer. Jace had his arm around Sebastian, with the other hand he held the camera. Sebastian smiled in peace. You could see that it has begin to dawn outside the nacelle. She sighed, she would like to be with Jace in the London Eye, she thought it would be very romantic to sit above the city in a gondola. On the next picture, the two were at the Eiffel Tower. Again in a similar pose. She looked at more images. Again, the two were seen at some sights and they looked too familiar. Sometime Clary arrived at a photo on which Sebastian and Jace were shirtless, their runes were clearly visible. The two seem to have been somewhere on the beach. The fact alone was not particularly surprising to the other images. But she had to look twice at the Polaroid in her hands. Sebastian kissed Jace on the cheek when he had took the photo. And Jace? He smiled in peace on the photo and somehow in love? This would not be her Jace, Clary thought. She shook her head and looked at the next picture. When she saw that they were kissing on the picture, she dropped the photos in shock. The kiss on the cheek was still bearable, with a real kiss, it looked different.

Jace. Her Jace kissed her brother. The person she loved most in the world, kissed the person she hated most. Although Clary knew that the bond by Liliths ritual was very close between the two, but that it was so close? She did not expect that. But all this were now a while back, why had Jace still photos from Sebastian? And why he kept them with his only memories of his own father?

As Clary heard that someone opened the door, she quickly began to put the photos aside. Even if she tried, she couldn't pick them up in time. When she pushed together the photos, she paused, took a few pictures from the pile and looked at hem. The redhead stop looking at the photographs even when her boyfriend was in the room. Surprised, she looked up from the few pictures in her hand to Jace. In one image, the blonde lying naked in a bed, wearing a red leather collar around his neck and looked expectantly at the camera. The angle looked like the photographer has been sitting on Jace. Another photo showed how Jace was only dressed in shorts and with the collar. In his look of impatience, but also curiosity.

"What did you do here in my room? Why are snooping around?" Jace said applied. In the meantime, he was beside Clary and reached for the pictures. "This is private! Do you know this word? If not, look it up in an encyclopedia in the library, there are plenty encyclopedias!" Clary looked at him. "I .. I just searched you. I did not ... I would not look at your pictures ... " She saw that he was upset. But she really want to know what was between him and Sebastian, so she asked him.

He knelt beside her and collected the rest of the pictures, sorted them again roughly and then slid them into his box. "What should have been? We were joined by the mark from Lilith. You know this." She raised an eyebrow. "Yes, but why did you still have the pictures of him? And more importantly, you had sex with him?" The blonde standing with his back to her, he gently stroked the box, as he reveled in a beautiful memory? "Why have you searched me?" He asked evasively. Clary snorted. "I asked you something. It just does not matter why I was looking for you!" 

Jace turned to her. "Yes, we had sex and even more than once. And?" He rolled his eyes. "Satisfied princess?" She looked at him in dismay. "When do you want to tell me this?" He looked at her irritated. "Never? Because it does not matter. I was at the time not quite myself. That doesn't counts as cheating. More or less, it stays in the family. ", At the last words he smiled broadly and satisfied. The redhead would expect such a response from her brother, but not from Jace. Clary didn't take this easy, she was more than disappointed by her boyfriend and glared at him. "Jonathan Christopher, you're such an asshole!" She banged these words at him, disappeared from his room. Jace sighed, he had no reason to run after her and did not feel like it. Finally, he said only the truth. And the truth is not always pretty. He would not know how to calm her down and he knew that it would come sooner or later back to him when she had calmed down.

He reached for his photos, lay down on his bed, looked them over and began to sort them. He smiled satisfied when he saw Sebastian. The blonde knew him better than anyone else. He learned about his wrong-headed kind of love and acepted it. When Jace saw the picture of the London Eye, he began to smile, despite his imperious nature, Sebastian had always had moments when he was almost tender, even if it was only in such small gestures like the kiss.

Jace thought back to his first time with Sebastian, he never gave his consent for it, but he don't want to miss the experience. Both had been traveling in Prague, after work was finished they wanted to drink a nightcap and ended up in a bar. One shot Becherovka become five or more, Jace had stopped counting. Strongly drunk they eventually ended up in the apartment, he did not know how they got there. Sebastian had already tried to flirt with Jace all evening. His attempts were not exactly the most imaginative, because he was just too directly. Scarcely had both arrived at the apartment and the door fell into the lock, Sebastian took the chance and had pushed the blond against the work surface in the kitchen. "I want you." He whispered it in his ear, not for the first time this evening. But this time, Jace ran a pleasant shiver down the spine. What undoubtedly was also due to close. Sebastian was only a few centimeters away from him. He grinned and kissed him, the kiss was solely demanding and greedy. Unlike the kisses with Clary, Jace thought. Before he was aware of it, his pants was already in his knees, which is also Sebastians pants. The blonde was surprised that Sebastian had condoms and lubricants at hand. "Now hurry. I just want it to finish." Murmured Jace. At that moment he wanted to endure only the thing easy, it was not really a great interest in sex with men. The mark remained him that he hade almost no choice and he need to comply.

"If you want, I don't use condoms" Said Sebastian. "I will not even contaminate you with demons pox." He said and grinned, then he put the condoms aside. But for the fact that he used the lube was Jace very happy. Sadly Sebastian penetrated him directly, without preparing him. Despite the lube it hurt, because it happened so suddenly. Jace had gasped, of pain and pleasure. Sebastian cursed simultaneously. Jace only satisfaction was that the whiteblonde shared this pain with him. Her first time was very fast, too fast for Jace' taste. But through his long losing streak and the alcohol in the blood, he would anyway not have the stamina. And through the mark from Lilith everything felt more intensely at him, because he doesn't feel only his impulses, but also Sebastians.

But when Jace began to develop feelings for Sebastian, he could not tell. Although it initially was only at the mark which made him liking the other boy and made him feel so familiar with him. But somtime this feeling changed. Sebastian try to made Jace to love him, with his strange kind of way. He gave him weapons, they killed together demons. The strangest gift was the still-beating demon heart, which pulsing a few times in Jace hand, before it crumbled into dust.

The blonde looked back at the photos, to expel the thoughts of the heart. He was now arrived at the images that Clary had seen at last. The pictures showed him with a necklace. Jace was not initially thrilled when Sebastian showed him the red dog collar, which is made of leather. He looked incredulous at the other, because he did not know what Sebastain wants from him. In commanding tone, Sebastian had told him that he should kneel before him. He could not help but to comply, because the mark made him to obey. But even without it, he would have knelt before him, because he learned from Valentin to obey. As soon as Jace knelt before Sebastian, he had the necklace around his neck. And the fun began. Both enjoyed the game. Sebastian loved to give Jace tasks and he loved it to fulfill Sebstians taks. He always knew when he did something wrong, he would be punished. Where Sebastian was very creative with the punishment, since he could not hit Jace without feeling the pain itself.

Jace briefly put his pictures next to him, then he reached under his pillow and pulled out his read leather collar. He sighed when he saw it, he put it around neck and continue looking at his pictures.The more he immersed himself in the images and the more he thought about sex with Sebastian, he became more excited. The blonde nervously fumbling with one hand on his pants, until he opened the button, then he pushed his left hand in his shorts and covered his excitement. He would rather want to feel Sebastian's hand on his manhood, his lean, strong fingers. He closed his eyes and gave himself entirely to the memories of the night in Reykjavik . His most beautiful memory with Sebastian.


	2. Chapter 2

*flashback*

The White Blonde let the apartment appear in the capital of Iceland. He had Jace intercepted after the shower and put him in his room. For a change, he had even tried to clean up, it did not look as chaotic as usual. The curtains were drawn aside, so they could look out the window. Since it was night, they could see up to a few isolated stars, not much more. Sebastian had illuminates the room through a few burning candles. Jace could see that his partner was wearing only his black Boxer Briefs, which plants closely and leaving nothing to his imagination. "I've got a surprise for you." Sebastian said softly. "You want me to clean up your room?" Jace rolled his eyes. "Be patient." He pulled the blond into a hug. "If we wait a while, I can dress. It is fresh here. "Jace shivered slightly. "We can also go to bed." "Oh? Still not enough of me and my fantastic body?" "Never." Said the dark-eyed, he broke the embrace and pulled Jace to bed. He let himself go along willingly and he landed hard in bed. "Wow, impressive falling skills! Years of training, huh?" He grinned and then bent down to his friend, to kiss him.

Jace moved closer to Sebastian, petted him gently on the back. His fingers traced gently over the scars on his back. The kiss was gently this time, he was really surprised how much Sebastian tryed to be nice. He stopped the kiss again. "So we finished this. Would you ...." The blonde blinked. "... be so friendly and give you a blow job?" He complemented sentence. "You learn quickly." Sebastian said satisfied. He lay down comfortably in his big bed. His partner sat up and then placed himself between his legs. He followed with his fingers the abdominal muscles, sometimes he traced a Rune. Then he grabbed the fabric of the shorts and pulled. He heard the tearing of the fabric.

He grabbed Sebastians excitement, bent down. Hesitantly he watched Sebastian. This had inspired by his black, silk cushions, watching the blonde with attention. "Be a good boy. You know what to do." The other boy noded, bent down and licked the excitement of his friend. As soon as he had arrived with his tongue from the shaft to the top, he had to suppress his own moan. The white blonde stroked him through his hair. "Good boy." Jace growled playfully before he embraced the masculinity of others entirely with his lips. This is suppressed by a groan and he patted him like a dog. Jace knew this game already and he loved it. Eventually Sebastian had started having sex and talk to him as he were a dog. When he was first treated as it, he had initially mixed feelings about it. But he started to lave the game, and he discovered that he have stronger orgasms when he played this role. Even if he was ashamed of it, when they finished a session, he really love this game.

 

Jace had never loving to give blowjobs, so he was not very skillfully. Why should he? Actually, he preferred indeed women. But with Sebastian it was much different, he felt a deep connection to him. Nevertheless, Sebastian seemed to like his tongue game as he continues patted him. But he also knew that he would never come into his mouth. "Now my good boy will get his reward." Murmured Sebastian, a gasp oppressive. The blonde looked up, release the masculinity of Sebastian and knelt on all fours next to his partner. The sat up and stroked him from the back up to the butt. There he paused. "Let's see if a handsome guy like you is good for breeding." Jace whined pitifully and pressed against Sebastian's hand. He looked sympathetically, then he positioned himself behind the blonde. "Did my little doggy need it so badly?" Again he pressed against him. 

The white blonde held out two fingers. And Jace began greedily to lick his fingers. He closed around them with his tongue and began to suck on it. "Good boy." When Sebastian thought that the fingers were wet enough, he penetrated into Jace and began to move his fingers gently. Jace gasped loudly when he felt the fingers inside him. He moaned Sebastians name. Since when can dogs talk?" He wanted pull out his fingers, as a punishment, but Jace pressed him against him and whined pitifully. "By the archangel, my little puppie really needsme." He said with a grin. "But I know something better for you." He pulled his finger out of him, only to unsed his manhood to penetrate him.

When Sebastian was with his entire length in Jace, he leaned forward so that his stomach and the back of Jace touched. He was enjoying the closeness and warmth. A painfull long moment they stayed in this position. The white blonde knew how much this annoyed his partner, because he knew how much Jace wanted him. When he started to slowly push in Jace, this the receipted with a loud groan. Since both were so interconnected, the blonde came before his partner foundhad a halfway reasonable rhythm,because he reacted very sensitive to the stimuli of the other boy. He leaned on his forearms and gasped satisfied. Sebastian came shortly after him.

The two had just placed next to each other, the blond had his head on the chest of the other, as a green glow was drawn across the night sky. "The Northern Lights?" Asked Jace hoarsely. The addressed nodded. "Yes, I wanted to surprise you with the view." Jace had read about the lights, in the books from his father, but he never saw them. "They're beautiful" His looked out of the window, along in the night sky. The light which fell into the room, mingled with the light of candles and plunged the room into an interesting color scheme. Sebastian put his arm around him."Te iubesc." He muttered softly to himself. That was the first and the only time that Jace heard these words from him.

*end of the flashback*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te iubesc - it's romanian for I love you


	3. Chapter 3

When he thought about this memorys, he had started to massage himself in, he was shortly to come the climax, when he noticed a familiar smell. It smelled of earth, smoke and somehow metallic, like blood.

"I have you allowed to come?" He heard a voice. How he had missed it, the sound of his voice.

Jace opened his eyes and looked straight into the dark eyes of Sebastian.


End file.
